


This Little Light

by mookeybrain



Category: Kid Icarus
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mookeybrain/pseuds/mookeybrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much my headcannon for Pit, from how he and Palutena met to right before the events of Uprising. Rated T for eventual violence. Rating may change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, before I start, I need to warn you that this is a very depressing and angsty headcannon. So if you hate depressing stories, I advise that you find another story to read. I'm so cruel to Pit... XD
> 
> Anyway, the first few chapters won't be in Pit's perspective (you'll see why very easily.) So, at the heading of each chapter, I'll note whose perspective it'll be in until I can write this in Pit's perspective (I'll note that at the heading, too).
> 
> This chapter will be in Palutena's perspective.

Chapter 1  
It was around 9:30 when I had woken up from my slumber. And I had absolutely no clue that today would be so life changing.

I slowly sat up and stretched, feeling too lazy to get up. Why can't I just go back to sleep? I thought to myself, knowing that I had a lot of work, as well as a long day ahead. Groaning, I reluctantly got up and sauntered out of my room, feeling like collapsing from exhaustion.

"Good morning, Lady Palutena," one of my Centurions greeted.

"Good morning..." I mumbled.

"Are you alright?" my winged soldier inquired, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine... I'm just... exhausted, that's all," I replied, yawning.

"Alright..." the Centurion replied wearily, walking away.

"Ugh! Today is going to be boring!!" I complained to myself as I wandered past the kitchen. My appetite was at a minimal, and I didn't want to waste any time. Honestly, I wanted to get my work done as fast as possible so I actually had time to relax. Although I seriously doubted that that would ever happen.

So, the day dragged on, as most days did. Boring, just as I had suspected. At least, until one of my Centurions walked up to me and said, "There's a package of some sort right outside, Lady Palutena."

"A package? For me?" I responded.

"Most likely," he said.

"Huh. Nobody ever gives me presents," I said as I stood up and headed for the door. "Thanks for telling me!"

I hurried down the halls, somewhat excited to see what I got. I finally reached the main entrance, and once I opened the door, I looked down and noticed a little open box full of blankets in front of me. I kneeled down to peek inside, and the moment I saw what was before me, I gasped in shock and put my hand over my mouth as I discovered a little baby angel snuggled in the blankets, fast asleep.

"Wh-who left their child here...?!" I whispered as I gently searched the box for something that might explain the predicament at hand, making sure not to wake the baby up. After a few seconds of searching, I felt a piece of paper, and gently removed it. I started to read it, and my eyes widened from complete shock. I was just given the responsibility of raising an angel boy.

And his name was Pit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will also be in Palutena’s perspective

**Chapter 2**

“Alright, little guy, let’s get you inside,” I whispered as I scooped the baby up into my arms, keeping him close to me. _I wonder who left you here…_ I thought as I went inside, gently closing the door behind me.

“Lady Palutena! What’s that?” one of my Centurion knights shouted.

“Shhh!!” I hissed. “Keep it down!”

“What is it?” he said, whispering.

“Someone just left me a little baby angel.”

“What?! W-why?”

“I don’t know. The note didn’t say anything.”

“Well, what are you going to do with him?”

“I don’t know yet… I’ll figure it out. Now go back to doing your duties.”

“Yes, my lady.” The Centurion left the room, leaving me and the baby alone.

“So, Pit, huh?” I said, walking toward the kitchen. “Whatever am I going to do with you?” Then, I heard a tiny, tired squeak, and little Pit slowly opened his eyes, which happened to be a pretty sapphire blue color.

“Wow, what beautiful eyes you have, you handsome little thing you!” I said. “You’re so darn cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!!” I said in a babyish voice, nuzzling my face into his little tummy. Unfortunately, that caused me to get a bad reaction out of the angel, and tears started to well up in his eyes.

“Oh nononono!” I said in a panic. “Shhh… it’s okay…” I said soothingly, trying to calm Pit down. But my attempts were fruitless, and he started to cry. _Oh no…_ I thought, feeling guilty for what I did. However, to my relief, what I did wasn’t actually the reason to why he was crying! As I was cuddling him close to me, I heard his stomach growling, and realized that the only reason he was crying was because he was hungry!

“Phew…” I said. “Okay little guy, let’s get you fed. …If I had the stuff to feed you with, of course.” I realized that I did not have any baby formula, nor a bottle to feed him with. “Hey, you there!” I called to one of my Centurions, who happened to go into the kitchen to see what was making a ruckus. “Gather all of the Centurions into the main gathering room. I need to tell you all something.

* * *

 

“Men,” I began as all of my Centurions stood before me attentively. “I was just given the responsibility of caring for a baby angel, and I need you all to watch him while I go out to get the proper supplies for doing so.”

The Centurions all looked at each other unhappily, mainly because I was about to hand them Pit, who was still crying.

“Please, guys? I’ll only be a couple of minutes. Besides, the faster I get this done, the less time you have to spend listening to the crying.” I smirked to myself as the Centurions almost immediately agreed to watch Pit. _Ha ha! Gotta love persuasion!_ I handed one of the Centurion knights Pit, saying “I’ll be right back!” as I ran out the door. _And hopefully I might find Pit’s parents while I’m out and about!_

* * *

 

Well, I definitely got sidetracked due to that last statement. I spent about fifteen minutes walking around, asking every couple possible if they happened to leave me their baby. However, everyone that I asked either said no or completely ignored me. Determined to find the parents, I reached out to everyone telepathically and said, _“Angels of Skyworld. Please gather to the town square. It’ll only be a moment.”_

I hurried over to the town square, and as soon as all of the angels had gathered around I started to speak. “I’m sorry for bothering you all, but I have a bit of a predicament at hand. You see, somebody left their baby at my front door, and I need to know who the parents are. So if any of you did so, please speak up.”

Silence. Completely losing hope, I dismissed them, apologizing for interrupting their day, and somberly walked to the store. _Well that got me nowhere… Perhaps they’re dead… Or maybe not. Where could they possibly be?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in… Medusa’s perspective!! Surprise! *throws confetti, does jazz hands* Oh, this also takes place the day after Palutena found Pit.

**Chapter 3**

I was standing in the top level of the Palace in the Sky, staring out the open window, bored out of my skull. I was tempted to go cause some trouble for those pathetic humans in the Overworld, but I knew that I would just get yelled at by my obnoxious co-ruler. Ugh, I hate her!”

“Oh, Medusa!” an annoying voice said from just outside the room.

“Speak of the devil…” I mumbled to myself, not wanting her company in any way what-so-ever.

“Medusaaaaa!” she said, walking into the room.

“What do you want?” I hissed at the green haired goddess.

“I’ve got something to show you!”

“What could it possibly be? Nothing I would be interested in!”

“Look what I found!” she said as she showed me… a baby angel.

“Oh, so you brought dinner?” I said, hoping to cause a reaction in my co-ruler.

“Medusa!! How could you even suggest such a thing!” she yelled, holding the creature close to her.

“Well, what other reason would you show me a baby angel other than to have me barbecue it?”

“MEDUSA!! Enough! You’re not going to eat him! I just wanted you to see him!” she screamed, looking flustered and angry. It was hilarious.

“I don’t want to see it,” I said.

“He’s a _him_ ,” she said.

“I. Don’t. Want. To. See. _It._ ”

“Well, you’re going to have to deal with him in the future, so-“

“Excuse me, since when did we establish that?”

“Well, I’m going to have to watch him, so when we’re working, I’ll have to bring him here,” she explained. Excuses, excuses…

“Um, can’t you have your wimpy little Centurions take care of him?”

“They aren’t always the most reliable, so- Oh come on, Medusa! Just look!” Tired of hearing her whine, I gave in and looked at the repulsive little creature, which happened to be sleeping. The minute I looked at it, it woke up and looked up at me with those big, bright blue eyes. It disgusted me.

“Isn’t he cute?” Palutena squealed.

“No,” I said flatly, turning away.

“Aww, come on, Medusa! You know he is! Stop pretending to be in denial!”

“Shut _up_ Palutena! Take that thing out of here and leave me _alone!!_ ” Right after I finished scolding, the creature started to cry.

“Oh, gods no…” I muttered, covering my ears.

“Look what you did! You made him cry!” Palutena yelled as she held the baby to her chest, trying to calm it down.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t bring the little beast in the first place…!” I snapped back, starting to quickly lose my patience.

“Well, I’m leaving then,” Palutena said. “…As long as you say goodbye to Pit.”

“Pit? Did you come up with that yourself?” I said insultingly.

“No, that’s the name that was written on the note that came with him,” she said, about to lose her patience with me. It was quite amusing.

“Well, I’m not saying goodbye to that… _thing._ ”

“C’mon, Medusa,” Palutena said, regaining her playful tone of voice. Wanting to get Palutena out of my face, I waved by to the angel. And to both to Palutena’s and my astonishment, the angel stopped crying, turned its head around, and looked at me. We both stood there, completely dumbfounded.

“I think he likes you!” Palutena said.

“I seriously doubt it,” I replied.

“Well, you do have a point. Especially with that scary face of yours!”

“GET. OUT.”

“Okay, bye!” she said, finally leaving my presence.

“Thank the gods…” I said to myself, sitting down, tired out from dealing with those two pests.

Yet again, what if Palutena was right? Did he actually… take a liking to me?


End file.
